Jena Sims
| eye_color= Brown | height= | hair_color=Brown }}Jena Michelle Sims (born December 30, 1988) is a beauty queen from Winder, Georgia who has held the Miss National Junior Teenager title and competed in the Miss Teen USA pageant in 2007. She has been widely recognized for her work with various charities, including her own organization "Pageant of Hope". Biography Early life and education Sims grew up in Winder, Georgia and graduated from Winder-Barrow High School in 2007. She attended Belmont University in Nashville, Tennessee where she studied International Business. Jena is currently in Hollywood, California pursuing a career in modeling & acting.NEEDS CITATION She is starring in her first movie, Attack of the 50 Foot Cheerleader, which completed filming in 2012. Pageants In 2004, Sims was crowned Miss Georgia Junior National TeenagerGeorgia General Assembly House Resolution 845. Retrieved 2006-11-12. and later won the Miss Junior National Teenager title 2005.Pageant Cast podcast interview with Jena Sims, episode 34. Retrieved 2006-11-12. A year later, Sims won the Miss Georgia Teen USA 2007 title in a state pageant held in Newnan on 11 November 2006. It was her second attempt at the title, as she placed in the semi-finals in the 2006 event. She was crowned by outgoing titleholder Brittany Sharp, who placed fourth runner-up in the Miss Teen USA pageant in August.Interview: Jena Sims goes big in Corman's 3D "50 FT CHEERLEADER" Sims represented Georgia in the Miss Teen USA 2007 pageant broadcast live from Pasadena, California in August 2007, but did not place. She was the first Miss Georgia Teen USA not to place in the pageant since 2003. Charity work Sims runs a non-profit organization that hosts beauty pageants for children with cancer and other disadvantages called the "Pageant of Hope". (Google cache) The pageants have been held in Winder, Tennessee, New York, Michigan, Wisconsin, California and she will be expanding into South Carolina. In 2006 she received a Southern Hero award, and won a Prudential Spirit of Community award in 2003. (Zoominfo Cache) In 2006 she was honored with an award from the Caring Institute in Washington DC, recognizing her work with children with cancer. The following year she was one of twenty-seven American teenagers given the "Nestle Very Best In Youth" award for her community service. Her Pageant of Hope has also been awarded numerous State and National Community Service awards such as The Nestle Very Best in Youth National Award,http://sev.prnewswire.com/food-beverages/20070327/SFTU07627032007-1.html BRICK Do Something National Awardhttp://www.dosomething.org/node/3276 and the Prudential Spirit of Community Bronze and Silver medallion. She has been named a Georgia Young Entrepreneur by NFIB,http://www.nfib.com/object/IO_28583.html a WXIA Kids Who Care winner,http://www.11alive.com/news/news_article.aspx?storyid=29076 and a Huggable Hero by Maxine Clark and Build a Bear Workshop.http://phx.corporate-ir.net/phoenix.zhtml?c=182478&p=irol-newsArticle&ID=728040&highlight= Acting Her first role was the main role of Cassie in Attack of the 50 Foot Cheerleader. Sims' second role will be in an independent coming of age drama, Like It Was Yesterday opposite actress Shantel VanSanten as well her current boyfriend actor Robert Buckley. Filming begins in January 2013. The plot follows Caitlin (VanSanten) who struggles with life after a horrible car accident that takes the life of her boyfriend. Caitlin starts college, moves in with her brother Matt (Buckley) and his girlfriend Candice (Sims), she is not on speaking terms with her father, and still hasn't gotten over the death of her boyfriend. More info has yet to be released. References External links *Miss Georgia Teen USA official website *Miss Teen USA official website * official website * * Category:1988 births Category:Living people Category:People from Barrow County, Georgia Category:Miss Teen USA 2007 delegates ru:Симс, Джена